


thunderstorm

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you struggle with anxiety and fears, but peter is there by your side through it all.





	thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: reader has implied anxiety, some angst i guess, fluff 

Thunder rattled your window, lightning illuminating the room, and you pulled the sheets closer to your chest, breathing heavily.  _ No reason to panic. It’s just a little thunderstorm.  _ But  _ little  _ wasn’t the world you would use to describe it- more like  _ disastrous, booming, danger, danger, danger.  _ Another bang echoed through the room, reminding you of an explosion, a bomb, something that would destroy everything, something that would destroy  _ you.  _ A wave of panic overtook you, and with a little whimper, you grabbed your phone off the nightstand, then set it right back down. 

You’d been afraid of thunderstorms ever since you were a little girl. It was like it was in your blood, cowering under the covers or in your parents’ arms, running to hide as soon as you heard the threatening sound that was thunder. You were older now, and you  _ knew  _ your fear wasn’t logical- you’d researched it countless times, thoughts running through your head as you typed endlessly on the computer or your phone- but still, somehow, your fear paralyzed you and made you tremble in terror, your heart racing and your blood running cold. And on days like these, when you were home alone and with no one to comfort you, the fear was ten times worse. 

You watched your phone from where you lay in your bed, biting your lip nervously. And then, before you had too much time to complicate it, you picked it up and sent a text to Peter. 

_ can you come over? _

As soon as you hit the send button, another wave of anxiety hit you.  _ Now he’s going to think you’re clingy, or needy, or whiny. He’s going to hate you. Why do you have to be so goddamn obnoxious?  _

You saw the “Read” icon pop up on your screen, but no reply came from Peter, and you felt tears stinging your eyes. It was just like you to make a mess of things, and now your boyfriend didn’t even want anything to do with you.  _ Of course.  _ Peter was better off without you, and maybe he was finally cutting ties- after all these years of putting up with you, first as friends and then as a couple, maybe he was finally letting go, finally deciding that he’d had enough. It was about time, really- you didn’t know how he’d put up with you all these years, how he still even said a single word to you-

A sudden sound at the window made your head fly up from where it was staring down at the floor, and you watched the window slide open, your boyfriend crawling in, outfitted in the red and blue Spider-Man outfit. Concern was evident on his face, and as soon as he saw your bright red eyes- you knew it was obvious that you’d been crying- he rushed to your side, his arm around your shoulders as his hand gently rubbed your back. At his touch, you broke down again, sobbing into his shoulder as he stroked your hair softly. 

“Angel, what happened? Are you okay?” Peter dipped his head to look at you, using his gloved thumb to wipe a tear from your face. “Y/N, I know you’re upset, but I need you to talk to me, okay? What happened?”    
You tried your best to choke out the words caught in your throat, but you were sobbing so hard that it was impossible to get even a single sound out. Peter pulled you into his arms, letting you wrap your own around his neck as he sat there with you, holding you tight. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, his mouth lingering there for a second before pulling away, and you pulled him tighter, holding on like you would never let go. 

Once your tears had subsided a little bit, Peter leaned back from you, his eyes meeting yours as he gently pushed your hair away from your face. “What’s going on, love?” 

“It’s… it’s nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing, angel. You can’t blow off or belittle your problems, Y/N. They are just as important as everyone else’s, okay?” 

You nodded, your chest shuddering with every breath. “It’s just… it’s just the thunderstorm.” You gestured to the window, where rain was pouring down, the road barely visible from your room. “I’m so scared of them.” 

Peter’s eyes softened, and he pulled you close again, laying his head on top of yours as you rested it on his chest. “It’s okay. I’m here now.” 

“A-and…” You gulped down the tears that threatened to spill out again, clenching your fists tightly. “I’m scared that you’re not going to want me anymore, that you’re done with me, because I’m too clingy. I’m too needy, asking you to come over because of something as dumb as a little thunder.” Peter was silent for a second, and you felt your heart pounding faster again, your vision going blurry again as you started to spiral. “You don’t want me, do you? You saw my message, and you came to break up with me, because I’m  _ annoying  _ and  _ obnoxious  _ and you just want someone who’s  _ normal.  _ Who doesn’t panic at every little thing, who knows how to do this. Who’s not  _ broken _ .” 

“Y/N.” Peter’s voice was soft. “Look at me okay?”   
You hesitantly brought your eyes to his, biting your lip and digging your fingernails into your thighs nervously. “Yeah?”

“I’m here. And I’m not going to leave you, okay?” You nodded, but you were still in a daze- like you could sleep for days on end, hide from the world, and no one would even notice. “Y/N,  you’re not broken, okay? Your mind is just built differently. The most complicated minds tend to be the most beautiful ones. You just can’t let it use you, y’know, can’t let it take control of you. And I  _ know  _ that’s not how it works. I know that this isn’t just something you can snap your fingers and get over, and that’s okay. We’re going to get through it together, and I’ll be by your side every step of the way.” 

You smiled softly at Peter, his gentle hand reaching up to your face again to wipe your tears away. “Okay.”    
“You’re amazing, did you know that?” You blushed, ducking your head as he played with your hair. “Really, though. I’m the luckiest person in the world.” He captured your lips with his, his kiss soft and sweet and perfect. 

“Hey, Petey?” you asked once he had pulled away, still staring into your eyes with those lovely, deep brown ones that put you into a trance. “I know it’s late, and you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but… do you think you can stay? Just for a little longer, until I fall asleep?” 

“Of course I can, angel.” Peter pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Here, I’m going to make you some tea and we’ll watch a movie. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds perfect.”    
Peter left the room, and you leaned back onto your bed, your breathing finally steady again. Your thunderstorms destroyed you- both the internal ones, and the ones outside your window- but with Peter there, maybe you could put those pieces back together. They wouldn’t be perfect- after all,  _ you  _ weren’t perfect. Nothing was, and you knew that you needed to accept that. 

But you knew that with Peter by your side, they would fit just right.    



End file.
